Field
This application relates a multi-roomed system and method, and more particularly to a portable, lightweight, rugged multi-roomed structure that allows for easy storage, transport, rapid set up, use, and breakdown.
Background Technology
Tactical training in urban environments requires single or multi-room dwellings or structures that are fully constructed structures combined to create a town, military target, or other simulated environment. These training centers are typically permanent or semi-permanent structures that are expensive to build and maintain and that are chronically booked well in advance. The use of live bullets (rounds) for training also requires very strictly controlled construction of expensive “shooting houses,” although training with special training weapons that shoot plastic pellets has reduced the demand and requirement for ballistically safe “shooting houses.”